Inseto-Maníaco
Creepy Crawly Much? is episode 17 of Season 3. Characters *Clover *Samantha *Alexandra *Jerry Lewis *G.L.A.D.I.S. *Max Exterminus *Seth Synopsis When secret government installations are being invaded by mysterious unseen forces, the spies are sent to investigate. Bugs have been trained by someone as part of a plan to conquer the Earth. When bug venom is released into the jet stream, the only survivors of the "insect-caused human genocide" will be the insects and their half-human, half-insect king Max Exterminus (as Exterminus has been injecting himself with cockroach DNA via the Bug Maker). Max becomes lovestruck with Alex, and because "every king needs a queen", Max transforms and kidnaps Alex in an attempt to make her into just that - his co-ruler, his beloved wife and the mother of his "larvae". (Some fans are divided on whether or not Max is truly in love with Alex, although clues are provided in the episode when he speaks with her). In a b-story, Alex starts dating a somber goth guy that loves poetry, but he later dumps her when her happiness ruins his image. Gadgets *Catsuit *Compowder *Expandable Cable Bungee Belt *Flashlight Ring **Revelation Beam *Helicopter *High Density Breath Freshener **Produces a spearmint scented smoke screen when combined with human body heat *Net Throwing Extendable Rod Mascara **20 yard range **Waterproof *Ode de Grenade **Releases a super concentrated essence of sweet Egyptian rosehip Villain Gadget *Bug Maker **Injects mega-doses of insect DNA to reconstruct a person's body chemistry, effectively transforming them into a humanoid insect. Trivia *References to the rank of queen in “Totally Spies!” **“Beauty Is Skin Deep” -- Vanity is an ex-beauty queen. **“Creepy Crawly Much?” -- Alexandra is selected to be the queen of Max Exterminus. **“Green with N.V.” -- Natalie Valentine calls the 3 spies “16 year old popularity queens”. **“Halloween” -- Mandy is selected to be the queen of the Evil Ghost. **Ice Queen Perfume **“Malled” -- Samantha refers to Mandy as a “beauty queen”. **“Mime World (Jazz Hands Return - Part 3)” -- Samantha is selected to be the queen of Jazz Hands. **“Queen for a Day” -- Tassara and the Beverly Hills High Homecoming Queen. **“So Totally Versailles!” -- Mandy believes she is Marie Antoinette. She is selected to be the queen of Auguste. **“Stuck in the Middle Ages with You” -- Clover is selected to be the queen of the Black Knight. **“The Iceman Cometh” -- Clover is referred to as an ice queen by Daryl and Gelee. **“WOOHP-Ahoy!” -- Clover is selected to be the pirate queen of Salty Schooner. *Alexandra is transformed by a villain. **“Alex Gets Schooled” **“Creepy Crawly Much?” **“Nine Lives” *Beverly Hills High has a jai alai team. **The captain is Juan. *Seth, the somber goth guy Alex dates until he dumps her because her happiness scares him off, shares the same first name with actor Seth Green, who is best known as Daniel "Oz" Osbourne, the guitarist/werewolf from the TV series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He may also be based on Seth Brundle, the scientist that created the teleportation/insectification machine in David Cronenberg's 1980s horror remake "The Fly", played by Jeff Goldblum. Just like Seth, he converted an old, abandoned building into a laboratory where he conducts his research. *This episode marks the only known appearance of Max Exterminus, the pest control expert mentioned by Jerry Lewis in this episode. It is strongly assumed by most fans that he dies from the rocket explosion at episode's end, but we never see the body nor is he confirmed to actually be deceased by Jerry. *Max's presumed death from the rocket explosion is a reference to Major Kong's death in the movie "Dr. Strangelove". *Max may be the inspiration for the character of Clancy from "Ben 10", as they both are the only buglike enemies in their respective shows so far, and both live in an abandoned building. **He has objectives similar to those of Cohila, the South American insect demon from the animated series "Extreme Ghostbusters". *Max's scheme is similiar to the storyline in the film "Meet the Applegates" about insects assuming human form. *This episode shares elements and themes from the 1986 David Cronenberg film "The Fly", albeit less disgusting. *The amateur comedian "Bedhead" that Alex dates at the end of the episode is a reference to the comedian Carrot Top. (Bedhead = Redhead, Redhead = Carrot Top) Quotes Max: When I release the venom into the Earth's jet stream, the only survivors will be my bugs...AND ME!! (laughs manically) But every king needs a queen! (turns to Alex) You remind me of the queen of all insects: the black widow spider. You're dark, leggy, and, I'm sure, quite dangerous. Alex: It's just a look I'm trying out to impress a boy. (Max lovingly strokes Alex's hair with one of his feelers; he then grabs her arms and pulls her out of the green goo.) Max: This is my Bug Maker. It injects mega-doses of insect DNA to reconstruct your body chemistry. (stroking Alex's cheek with his clawlike fingernail) Soon, you'll be my insect queen! Clover: Man, I really hate bugs! Max: (offended) Well, we don't like you either! Max: (to Alex, after her incomplete transformation into his insect queen) I've dreamt of this night for a long time. Soon, we will control every insect in the world! Max: Excuse me, my Queen. I have to go destroy the real pests! Alex: Don't leave me! Don't leave me! That's no way to treat your Queen! Alex: Let me go, maggot breath! Max: Don't fight it. One day, we'll tell our larvae about how we met. Alex: (disgusted) Ohhhh, please get that image out of my head! Max: (coughing) What have you done, my Queen? Alex: Get this straight, bug boy, I am so not your Queen! And if I were you, I'd think about dropping the bomb! Samantha: We are so picking her next boyfriend. Clover: Definitely. Gallery tsran91.JPG epi57.JPG|Break-in at the military base. tsback38.JPG clo94.JPG|Clover and Juan clo99.JPG al55.JPG|Alexandra upset about not having a boyfriend. tsran100.JPG|Alex desperate for a boyfriend. seth1.JPG|Seth seth2.JPG|Alexandra meets Seth seth3.JPG|Seth reads Alex his poetry. seth4.JPG seth5.JPG|Sam and Clover meet Alex's new boyfriend. epi68.JPG|Sam and Clover are not impressed with Alex's choice. tunnel1.JPG|WOOHPed tunnel2.JPG|Spies being WOOHPed jer68.JPG|Jerry Lewis gladis5.JPG|G.L.A.D.I.S. Gad125.jpg|Flashlight Ring clo100.JPG|Clover and Samantha making fun of Alex's goth boyfriend. gad126.JPG|Net Throwing Extendable Rod Mascara gad127.JPG|Ode de Grenade Gad128.jpg|High Density Breath Freshener gad129.JPG|Using the Compowder to change outfits. gad130.JPG spies161.JPG tsback42.JPG jet6.JPG|Helicopter gad131.JPG|Compowder tapping into surveillance system. spies162.JPG|Sam and Alex confused over the security footage. gad141.JPG|Flashlight Ring in use. al58.JPG|Alexandra writing down a poem she came up with that she thinks might impress Seth. max0.JPG|First encounter with Max Exterminus clo108.JPG gad142.JPG|Net Throwing Extendable Rod Mascara in use. gad143.JPG clo109.JPG|Clover gets a romantic phone call from her boyfriend. max1.JPG|Cockroaches in the spies' villa. seth6.JPG|Seth paints Alex's room. seth7.JPG|Alexandra thanks Seth for "darkening up her life." spies167.JPG|Sam and Clover tell Alex that being a goth is so unlike her. al44.JPG|Gothic Alexandra seth8.JPG|Seth gets depressed when he can't find Alex and believes she's left him like he always knew she would. clo110.JPG glad6.JPG|G.L.A.D.I.S. analyzes the roach that came from the spies' living room. al45.JPG|The spies realize that it was bugs that broke into the military base. max2.JPG|Jerry tells the spies that a van rented by a pest-control expert named Max Exterminus was outside the military base the night the memory chips were stolen. clo111.JPG|Clover says she really hates bugs. max3.JPG|Max's headquarters. PDVD 212.jpg|Another shot of Max's headquarters; the subtitle refers to it as his office. clo112.JPG|Clover scared of Max's bug decor. max4.JPG max5.JPG|The spies find nothing but bugs during their search. clo113.JPG|A bug lands on Clover's head. clo114.JPG|Clover freaks out. max7.JPG|Sam and Alex also freak out when bugs land on them. max8.JPG|Max Exterminus watches the spies through a secret camera. max6.JPG|Max's evil grin. max9.JPG|The bugs form a wall to keep the spies away from Max's computer. max10.JPG|Sam realizes Max has been working on a genetic code. max11.JPG|Max's feelers/antennae. max12.JPG|Max's wings. max13.JPG|Max Exterminus max14.JPG|Max Exterminus talks about his past as a bug exterminator. max15.JPG|Max Exterminus close-up. PDVD 251.jpg PDVD_252.jpg PDVD 260.jpg|Max revealing to his future queen and her friends that he synthesized insect DNA with human DNA and has been injecting himself with it. PDVD 275.jpg|Max has chosen his queen, wife, and co-regent. PDVD 284.jpg|"Soon, you'll be my insect queen!" PDVD 314.jpg|Max telling Alex that they will one day tell the story of how they met to their children (or "larvae", as the case may be). max17.JPG|Max's bug venom rocket. max18.JPG|Alexandra accidentally impresses Max with her dark poetry and her beauty. max19.JPG|The Bug-maker. al59.JPG|Alexandra tries to free herself. al60.JPG|Alex freaking out over her incomplete transformation. Gad144.JPG|Ode de Grenade in action as Max's "warriors" are distracted. max21.JPG|Alex tricks Max. max22.JPG|Max Exterminus defeated. But could he somehow return someday? max23.JPG|His creation explodes. But where is Max? Spies168.JPG|Sam and Clover express their disgust. Al46.JPG|Alex's new boyfriend. Clever-teen-boy1.png|Sam's unnamed boyfriend. Category:Season 3